High School Horrors
by Luddles
Summary: It's the first year of high school for some of the Tsubasa gang. What's this going to bring for our favorite group of crazy characters? High school AU. Mostly KuroxTomoyo but with some other pairings thrown in for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Horrors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. You should know this by now, people.**

**A/N: This story is gonna be a bunch of little one-shots about the high school days of our favorite Tsubasa characters! It's just a random AU-type-thing. The rest will be self-explanatory!**

**Chapter One**

**Psycho Banshee Teachers**

"Good morning, Kurogane!"

"Hmph." Kurogane slammed his locker and walked away from the person who had greeted him without another word.

"Oh, so you're just going to turn your back on me? You won't get away that fast!" Tomoyo chased after the dark-haired boy in front of her until she was walking beside him. Then she slowed her pace, turned her head to look at him, and smiled.

"Well, it's been a while since we've been in the same school together, huh?"

"I thought I got away from you after I went to high school," he groaned. Tomoyo had met Kurogane in her first year of middle school. He was a grade above her, so when he graduated from middle school, he'd had one peaceful year of high school without her. Or so he thought. After winter break, he'd returned to find her present in his life once again.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for being friends with smart people; I got moved up a grade!" she chirped as she continued chasing him down the hall. Kurogane quickened his pace in order to avoid her.

Tomoyo, however, was not one to be thwarted, as she continued chasing him no matter the amount of speed he gained. Eventually he was running at top speed with the crazy girl still on his tail for some absurd reason. He had to get away from her, hoping desperately that they wouldn't have the same first-period class. Speaking of, where was his first-period class anyway? Did he even have one? Did he have a schedule somewhere? Oh, yeah, in his pocket. However, he'd have to stop running to get it and that meant the nutcase behind him would undoubtedly catch up to him.

"Kurogane Suwa!"

Kurogane froze in his steps at the voice, causing Tomoyo to crash into his back. Someone was standing in front of him. Someone that he really, _really_ did not want to see standing in front of him.

It was Yuko Ichihara, who was somehow a teacher at the school, but never really seemed to do much teaching. As a matter of fact, Kurogane hadn't ever seen her teach in his life. Whenever he looked inside her classroom, she was always sitting on her chair with her feet up on her desk, red high heels gleaming in the light. Typically, she would be reading the horoscopes in her favorite magazine, drinking from a suspicious-looking bottle that certainly wasn't filled with orange juice.

Yuko glared at him over the rims of her red glasses, hands on her hips and a disapproving frown on her face. "Running in the hallway, you two?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuko-sensei," Tomoyo apologized. Yuko smiled at them, but her smile was more cruel than friendly. Kurogane knew that they were in trouble now. She removed her glasses and tucked them in the front of her shirt (which she obviously didn't plan on buttoning all the way) and stared them down. Her crimson eyes nearly matched Kurogane's in shade, but with so much wicked ferocity he felt as though he barely compared to the sadistic insanity that was Yuko.

"Well, well, looks like we'll have an interesting time in detention tonight, you two," Yuko said, pulling two detention slips and a pen out of nowhere and filling them out in her curly handwriting. She handed one to each of them. "Don't be late now," she trilled before walking off down the hallway in the direction of the teacher's lounge where she planned on painting her nails bright red during the time she was supposed to be teaching her first period class.

Kurogane sighed. Great, detention, and on the very first day back from break. He glanced at Tomoyo, who was being strangely silent. The short girl was staring blankly at the detention, fingering the hem of her skirt anxiously. "Something up?" he asked her.

She looked down at her feet and nervously and then glanced back up at him. "Well… I've never gotten a detention before," she said.

He smirked. "I get 'em all the time, you know. That psycho banshee woman seems to enjoy giving me detentions." Tomoyo smiled a little.

"_What_ psycho banshee woman, exactly?" Yuko poked her head around the corner, her eyebrows raised.

Kurogane jumped about a foot in the air. "AGH! How did you DO that!"

"This floor of the school is a square, Suwa-san," Yuko said, drawing the shape in the air with her fingertip. "I left my nail polish in my classroom, so I came around this way to get it and heard your rather… interesting conversation. So, who is this psycho banshee woman?"

"Never mind," Kurogane said wearily.

"Get to class, you two," Yuko ordered.

"C'mon, Daitouji-chan, where's your first class?" Kurogane started walking, hoping to escape the madwoman.

"_Tomoyo_-chan, if you please, you don't have to call me by my last name," she said, "and my first class is Chemistry."

"What a coincidence, so is mine," Kurogane said, ignoring someone yelling something about 'there is only inevitability' from down the hall. "It's this way," he said, Tomoyo trailing behind him as he walked down the hall to his first class.

xXx

That afternoon, Kurogane and Tomoyo walked through the door of Yuko's classroom to meet their fate. "Just take a seat somewhere, children," Yuko said, not looking up from painting her nails. She'd nearly finished one hand that morning when the principal, Clow, had requested her presence in his office. What exactly they had been doing in his office, no one knew. And no one wanted to know.

Kurogane sat down and dropped his bag next to his chair. Tomoyo daintily placed herself in the seat next to his. "So, what are we going to do?" she whispered to him. Apparently Yuko heard their conversation. She spun around and placed her feet on the desk once again.

"Well, I could have you actually do something, but you two entertain me, so I'll let you do what you like," she said. Kurogane felt his skin crawl at the words 'entertain me'. What exactly did that mean?

Tomoyo fidgeted in her seat.

"So, you're new here, Daitouji-san?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I got moved up a grade after winter break," she explained.

"You must have gone to the same middle school as Suwa-kun, then, correct?" Yuko asked.

"Yep! He just can't seem to stay away from me for long!" Tomoyo laughed. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Wish I could," he muttered.

"That's an awful thing to wish!" Yuko scolded. "Tomoyo-chan seems to be a very nice girl, and you shouldn't say mean things about her."

"She's nearly as crazy as you," Kurogane sighed.

"Well, good, so long as I'm still the craziest," Yuko said nonchalantly, blowing on her nails to dry them. Tomoyo smiled. She liked this teacher much more than she had earlier this morning. Kurogane groaned. Tomoyo and Yuko joining forces would equal more trouble for him than ever before.

Who needs two crazy women in their life?

**And, first chapter done! I think Tomoyo and Yuko would be good friends~! They would also annoy the heck out of Kuro, which will be extremely entertaining. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Asuka does not own Tsubasa, got it? Okay.**

**A/N: ENTER THE CRAZY TWINS! I love Fai and Yui Fluorite. Like SOOO much! Especially Yui! I love him~! My love for Yui is absolutely crazy, I like him even more than Fai. But this is mostly about Fai. **

**Chapter Two**

**Chemistry**

"Good morning students! I have a surprise for you today!"

Kurogane could not stand the overexcited Chemistry teacher this early in the morning. He had a desire to bang his head on the desk, but he knew that doing so would only get him in trouble two days in a row. He had no desire to know what the stupid 'surprise' was.

"Two transfer students have moved to our school from Paris, France," the teacher announced, beckoning a pair of identical blonde boys into the classroom. The two of them smiled at the class.

"I'm Fai," said the boy on the left.

"I'm Yui," said the one on the right. When Yui turned his head, Kurogane noticed that he had a long ponytail, distinguishing him from his brother.

Fai sat down in the unoccupied seat next to Kurogane. Great. Now Kurogane was surrounded by Tomoyo the crazy and the weird blonde transfer student who probably didn't speak a word of Japanese. "Hello! What's your name? I already told you I'm Fai," Fai said.

"Kurogane Suwa," Kurogane introduced himself just to be polite. This guy looked like an absolute moron. Even if he could speak Japanese, he was probably all French culture and stuff. And he looked like he was one of the obnoxiously outgoing people who would just walk up and hug you with no apparent reason behind it. Like Tomoyo.

"Can I call you Kuro-tan?" Fai said, sparkles visible in his bright blue eyes.

"HECK NO!" Kurogane roared.

"Suwa-san, I'd appreciate it if you were kinder to our new students," the teacher said, giving him a reproachful look. Kurogane muttered an apology, not really meaning it, but saying it all the same.

Then they were assigned lab partners.

And of course, he got Fai.

Oh, joy.

"Okay, if you blow anything up and get us a failing grade, I promise you, I'm going to throttle you," Kurogane warned. Fai chuckled and began reading over the list of the chemicals they were supposed to be mixing and such.

"Chemistry is my best subject, dearest Kuro-pon," Fai announced as he began the experiment without Kurogane's consent.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Kurogane hissed.

"Something cute," Fai replied, taking note of something that he'd done. His handwriting was curly and feminine, almost like Tomoyo's. Except, thankfully, _he_ didn't dot his i's with hearts. Kurogane probably would have torn the paper in half. He was not turning in an assignment that had girly handwriting all over it. Especially if the girly handwriting belonged to a guy.

Kurogane looked around the room. Yui was sitting next to Tomoyo, and they were talking about something (Kurogane heard a lot about France) while they did their experiment. Yui seemed to be calm, collected, and not the type to give people stupid nicknames. Why had Kurogane been stuck with the wacky twin? He'd rather be Tomoyo's lab partner than this –

"It's done."

"What? We've got the whole rest of the class!" Kurogane said, surprised.

"I told you I'm good at Chemistry!" Fai chirped. Then he started doodling on the paper. Kurogane was not paying any attention to the moron's sissy doodling. Even if it looked pretty cool.

That is, until he drew a cat. And a dog. A dog with spiky hair and a growling expression that he labeled 'Kuro-puppy'. The cat, by the way, was 'Fai-kitty'. "What are you drawing!" Kurogane demanded.

"Puppies and kitties, as my dear Kuro-wan-wan reminds me SOOO much of a cute little puppy!" Fai chirped.

"You are the stupidest idiot I have ever met," Kurogane groaned. He rolled his eyes, and snatched Fai's pencil away so that the blonde could no longer write stupid things all over their lab report. He nearly dropped the pencil when he noticed it was covered with… hamsters. Cute little chibi hamsters. What was wrong with this kid?

"Hey, give that back!" Fai whined. Kurogane did, not wanting to be confronted with the sickeningly cute sight any longer. He already saw enough cute things in his time. He _was_ friends with Tomoyo, after all. Well, not really friends. More like she stuck to him like the cheese on macaroni and he tried to get away. But who ever heard of macaroni without cheese?

"Are you going to turn the stupid paper in already?" Kurogane asked.

"Why can't Kuro-puppy do it?" Fai asked, shooting Kurogane with his biggest sad puppy eyes. Or were they sad kitty eyes? Whichever they were, Kurogane was not falling for it!

"Because, I don't feel like getting up," Kurogane said.

"That's a dumb excuse," Fai sighed. "But I'll do it anyway, just because I'm such a nice person."

Kurogane highly doubted that statement.

xXx

After class, Kurogane was walking around the hallway like a normal human being. That is, until a very abnormal human being (A.K.A Tomoyo) ran up behind him and attacked him from behind. Actually, a normal person would have called it a hug, but Kurogane felt more like he was being strangled. Suddenly, his face was really warm, as in _absurdly_ warm. He wasn't blushing! No! Kurogane never blushed! Except when his mother embarrassed him in public.

"So, how was class, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked, no longer hugging him but still holding onto his arm.

"F-fine," he stuttered. Why was he stuttering? And he could feel the flush creeping up his neck and to his ears. Maybe he was sick or something. Yeah. That was probably it.

"Hm, I wonder what's going on over there," Fai asked from a distance.

"Chemistry of a less literal sort," Yui replied with a chuckle as he entwined his fingers with his brother's and led him to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa! And if you don't know that… you probably haven't read much of the manga. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am SOOO sorry for all of you who saw this when I posted the wrong chapter! You saw nothing. All of you. Okay? This is the right one!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever! I have the third chapter here~! Oh yeah, I wanted to notify you all that I put up a roleplay forum for Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen so if you like that idea, go to the forums and seek it out!**

**Chapter Three**

Kurogane yawned and stretched, blinking wearily at his alarm clock. It was five in the morning. Why was his alarm going off at five in the morning? No matter. He couldn't think with that alarm going. He slammed the alarm clock off and glanced around the room. Something wasn't right.

"Good morning!"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Kurogane said, before employing a few other choice words that he wouldn't necessarily let his mother hear.

"Happy Birthday!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"You could at least be grateful that I came to wish you a happy birthday this early in the morning." Kurogane felt a weight sink onto his bed as the person (who he only recognized by their voice) sit on his bed.

"It's the 'this early in the morning' part that I'm not too grateful about," Kurogane groaned. "Why'd you come here now? It's a Saturday, too."

"Well… because… I'm going to London with my parents and my sister later, so I had to come see you now."

"Tomoyo… couldn't you have called? Like at a time where normal human beings are awake?" Kurogane asked. He heard her laugh.

"No, I wanted to see you in person," she said.

"Well I can't see you anyway, it's too dark in here," Kurogane groaned, reaching over his alarm clock and flicking on the lamp. He blinked in the sudden light. Tomoyo was seated on his bed, dressed as fashionably as ever in a purple scarf and a matching beret over a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Kurogane, in comparison, was not dressed up. He was wearing a black tank top and his boxers, although he'd rather not be seen by a girl while wearing the latter.

"Tomoyo, what are you going to do if my mom comes upstairs asking what all I was yelling about?" Kurogane asked.

"Hide," she replied as if it was the logical suggestion.

"How… how exactly did you get in here anyway?" he asked.

Tomoyo jerked her thumb at the window across his bedroom, which was currently open. Kurogane groaned. That girl was insane. More insane than any girl ever had the right to be. "I just wanted to come… since I know you don't have many friends…" (gee, way to spell that out right away) "I almost brought Fai and Yui, but since we just met them yesterday, I figured showing up at their house at this time of the morning was a little strange."

"And it's not strange for me?"

"Yeah. You should be used to my craziness by now, I hope," she said, nervously shifting her hands on the bed.

"Eh, well, three years is a while," Kurogane said. "But seriously, Tomoyo, what possessed you to do this for me anyway? I would have had a perfectly fine birthday without you jumping through my window at five A.M."

"I guess…." She twisted the blankets on his bed around in her hands before continuing. "… because I like you." Tomoyo found herself staring at the sheets without anything intelligent to say in the least. Then, out of nowhere, she was pulled into a pair of strong arms and words she never thought she'd hear from Kurogane were being whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

xXx

"You're kidding. She came over at _five_?"

"Yeah, that's Tomoyo for you."

Kurogane hadn't expected Tomoyo's appearance that early in the morning. But what he _really_ hadn't expected was for Fai and Yui to show up later that day in all their spaziness to tell him that Tomoyo had revealed to them that today was his birthday and that they should go visit him. So, currently, since they had nothing else to do, he was telling the twin terrors about the morning's events.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Kuro-chan?" Fai asked.

"Of course I wasn't! Why would I dream about her anyway!" Kurogane violently denied.

"Maybe… because… I don't know, Kuro-silly, people dream strange things!" Fai said, with an obvious lack of excuse. Well, Kurogane didn't really care whether Fai had a reason for the things he said anyway. But he knew he wasn't crazy and that Tomoyo really had come over earlier that morning!

"What are you boys talking about?" Kurogane's mother poked her head in from the kitchen. Oh. Right. Kurogane hadn't told her about Tomoyo's visit.

"Nothing, Mom," Kurogane said, still none too pleased with her after her reaction to the arrival of the twins. Apparently Kurogane's mother thought he didn't have very many friends at all. Which, of course, was the truth. But he did have some! That is, if a couple of nutcases who followed him around for reasons he was yet to uncover counted. Something in the back of his mind told him that didn't really count anyway. Ugh.

"So, Tomoyo-chan is in London right now?" Yui asked. Yui, thankfully, seemed to have the ability to always change the subject and keep a conversation on track right when it was needed. Kurogane liked that about him.

"Yeah. Apparently her mom had some business trip there," Kurogane said. "She's always doing that; randomly taking trips for a weekend or something without much prior notice. That, and sewing weird stuff."

"Sewing?" The word seemed to have piqued Fai's interest.

"Uh-huh. Come to think of it, she mentioned wanting to make you an outfit… you should probably stay away from her before you end up wearing something that looks like it belongs in a fashion magazine," Kurogane said. "A _girly_ one," he added.

Fai, it seemed, already looked like he was wearing something that belonged in a fashion magazine. He'd shown up at Kurogane's house wearing a black fedora and a matching vest over a white T-shirt with some sort of gray swirling design on it. That, plus the fact that his jeans looked like they were too tight for blood circulation, made him look like he belonged in… Tomoyo's brain or something. Kurogane was scared of this kid. Yui wasn't anywhere near as bad, he was just wearing a light blue polo shirt and normal-looking jeans. Kurogane definitely knew which twin he'd rather be stuck with on a desert island. Or something. Actually, if he was stuck on a desert island, he'd rather bring… no one. Well. That didn't matter.

"Oh, she doesn't seem too bad," Fai said, referring to Tomoyo.

"She's not, when she's not…" Kurogane began to list items off on his fingertips, "sewing funny outfits, decorating things in pink, videotaping every other second of your life, or squealing about something stupid and girly."

"Don't lots of girls squeal about things?" Yui asked. Kurogane wanted to reply 'yeah, lots of girls and your brother' but he didn't. He had self-control! He just… forgot about it sometimes.

"Well I think it's sweet that Tomoyo came over to celebrate your birthday!" Fai said.

Sweet? She'd come over that early and it was considered 'sweet'? Well, Kurogane couldn't deny it, Tomoyo had put a lot of effort into coming to see him. She'd somehow had to sneak out of her bodyguard-surrounded, security camera-infested house and come all the way to Kurogane's house. It wasn't too far a distance, but the route there crossed a number of busy streets. Then there was the issue of how exactly she got inside his second-story window… Kurogane still hadn't figured it out. He wasn't exactly sure why Tomoyo had gone to all the trouble, but he wasn't exactly saying he minded.

"Yeah… I guess it is."


End file.
